World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
„Warlords of Draenor“ ist der Name der fünften Erweiterung für World of Warcraft. Es ist die Ära der Alten Horde, die ihre Macht aus Eisen beziehen anstelle von Teufelsblut. Ein Bund großartiger Orc-Klans, die Eiserne Horde, erschüttert den Planeten Draenor mit Furcht einflößenden Kriegsmaschinen. Azeroth fällt als nächstes. Unzählige Welten werden folgen. Ihr müsst den verzweifelten Angriff auf Draenor, der wilden Heimat der Orcs und Zuflucht der stoischen Draenei, im entscheidendsten Moment leiten. An eurer Seite kämpfen Legenden aus aller Zeit; eure Festung, ein Standbein in einem fremden Land. Führt die Armeen von einer Welt gegen die andere ... bevor die Zukunft rückgängig gemacht wird. Offizielle Pressemitteilung Kehrt mit der fünften Erweiterung von World of Warcraft zu einem entscheidenden Moment in der Geschichte von Warcraft zurück! Warlords of Draenor schickt die Spieler in die unwirtliche Welt Draenors, Heimat der mächtigen Orcs und mystischen Draenei, um an der Seite von und gegen Legenden aus der brutalen Vergangenheit von Warcraft zu kämpfen. In den wilden Dschungeln und verwüsteten Weiten Draenors, wurde von den mächtigen Orc-Klans der alten Horde eine neue, gnadenlose Eiserne Horde gebildet. Um ihre eigene Welt vor einer bevorstehenden Invasion zu schützen, müssen Azeroths Helden die entlegensten Regionen dieses unbarmherzigen Landes erkunden und auf dem Weg zur neuen Maximalstufe 100, neue Höhen erreichen. Spieler können ihre eigene Garnison errichten, befehligen und erweitern. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Festung, die nach eigenen Wünschen ausgestattet werden kann und als persönliche Basis der Operationen auf Draenor und als Zufluchtsort der Gefolgsleute dienen wird, die ihr für eure Garnison rekrutiert. Warlords of Draenor ermöglicht darüber hinaus Spielern, einen beliebigen Charakter im Handumdrehen auf Stufe 90 zu setzen, damit sie sofort bereit sind, sich an der Seite ihrer Freunde ins Abenteuer auf Draenor zu stürzen. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor enthüllt! center|600px Abenteuer von 90 bis 100 thumb|250px|Die Helden von Allianz und Horde treffen am [[Dunklen Portal im Dschungel von Tanaan ein (Beta)]] Die Reise beginnt sowohl für die Horde als auch für die Allianz im Dschungel von Tanaan. Nun liegt es an euch, der scheinbar unaufhaltsame Eiserne Horde einen Riegel vorzuschieben, und ihren Vorstoß durch das Dunkle Portal zu verhindern, bevor sie Azeroth, wie wir es kennen, ins Chaos stürzt. Wenn ihr auf Draenor eintrefft, seht ihr euch den großen orcischen Kriegsherren wie Grommash Höllschrei und Kilrogg Totauge gegenüber, welche ein Heer von 10.000 Orcs der vereinigten Klans befehligen und in den Kampf ziehen. Das mag beängstigend klingen, doch seid ihr dabei nicht allein! Verteidiger Maraad begleitet die Allianz durch das Portal, während die Horde von Thrall unterstützt wird. Der Angriff Draenors ist im Grunde eine Selbstmordmission, doch falls ihr das Portal von der anderen Seite aus zerstören könnt, verschafft ihr eurer Fraktion - und Azeroth - die Zeit, die sie so dringend benötigt... Weiterlesen. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Abenteuer von 90 bis 100 Cinematic von Warlords of Draenor An einem wichtigen Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte Draenors fordert der Anführer des Kriegshymnenclans, Grommash Höllschrei, das Schicksal heraus und verändert die Zukunft seines Clans für immer. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor erscheint am 13.11.2014 – Seht euch das Cinematic und den ersten Teil der Reihe „Die Herren des Krieges“ an! Cinematic von World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor Trailer Das Zeitalter des Eisens Pre-Event: Invasion der Eisernen Horde thumb|250px|Die Eiserne Flut strömt durch das blutrote [[Dunkle Portal.]] * siehe Hauptartikel: Invasion der Eisernen Horde (WoD Pre-Event) Als Pre-Event zu Warlords of Draenor erhalten die Helden von Allianz und Horde beim ersten Kontakt mit der Eisernen Horde einen Vorgeschmack auf die großen Gefahren und gefährlichen Entwicklungen, während die Eiserne Horde damit beginnt, aggressiv ihre Stellung auf Azeroth zu sichern. Das Dunkle Portal in den Verwüsteten Landen ist blutrot geworden. Hunderte seltsam aussehender Orcs strömen mit Gewalt nach Azeroth und töten jeden, der ihnen im Weg steht. Nethergarde und Okril'lon sind bereits gefallen, obwohl Horde wie Allianz ihre Völker so schnell wie möglich durch Verstärkungen schützen wollten, kamen sie zu spät. Die Invasion der Eisernen Horde hat begonnen. In dieser verzweifelten Stunde rufen König Varian Wrynn und Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin ihre größten Kämpfer in den Verwüsteten Landen an die Front und versuchen alles in ihrer Macht Stehende zu tun, um die Eiserne Horde aufzuhalten ... bevor auch der Rest Azeroths fällt. Dieser Überraschungsangriff lässt Spieler in die Verwüsteten Lande eilen, um dem barbarischen Angriff Einhalt zu gebieten. Nach dem Tod eines hochrangigen Generals der Eisernen Horde namens Gar'mak Klingendreher berichtet ihr König Varian Wrynn oder Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin von euren Erlebnissen in den Verwüsteten Landen. Sowohl der Horde als auch der Allianz ist klar, dass es sich hierbei nur um den ersten Vorstoß in einem wesentlich größeren Konflikt handelt und dass sie den Sieg nur erringen können, wenn sie den Kampf direkt zur Eisernen Horde tragen ... indem sie durch das Dunkle Portal nach Draenor reisen. Die Infiltration der Schwarzfelsspitze Eine Vorhut der Eisernen Horde hat sich ihren Weg aus den Verwüsteten Landen gebahnt und ist bis zum Schwarzfels vorgestoßen, wo sie Unterschlupf und Vorräte in der Oberen Schwarzfelsspitze gefunden hat. Darauf kann es nur eine Antwort geben: Die Allianz und die Horde auf Azeroth müssen sich diesem Angriff der Eisernen Horde direkt entgegenstellen. Diese für begrenzte Zeit für Stufe-90-Charaktere verfügbare spezielle 5-Spieler-Version der Oberen Schwarzfelsspitze bereitet den Weg für den bevorstehenden Gegenschlag gegen die Eisernen Horde. Ihr bekommt es mit Erzbieger Gor'ashan, Kyrak und Kommandant Tharbek zu tun, während ihr den Kampf zum Feind tragt, eure Schwerter schärft und eure für den Erfolg in einer unwirtlichen fremden Welt dringend benötigten Fertigkeiten verbessert. Draenor erwartet euch. Blizzard Entertainment: Macht euch bereit: Die Eiserne Horde greift noch vor dem Erscheinen der Erweiterung an Inhalte Warlords of Draenor umfasst unter anderem die folgenden Inhalte und Features: * Draenor - Entdeckung einer urtümlichen Welt: Geht auf der unwirtlichen Welt Draenor, Heimat der Orcs und Draenei, auf Entdeckungsreise und besteht an der Seite von wichtigen Charakteren aus der Warcraft-Geschichte Abenteuer. * Garnison - Aufbau einer Garnison: Baut, befehligt und erweitert eure eigene Festung auf Draenor nach euren Vorstellungen. Schart NSC-Anhänger um euch, die Ressourcen für euch sammeln und Missionen für euch erfüllen. * Maximalstufe 100 - Erreicht neue Höhen der Macht und schaltet auf dem Weg zu Stufe 100 Boni frei, die eure Fähigkeiten noch stärker machen. * Neue Charaktermodelle - Die Charaktermodelle und Animationen vieler der in World of Warcraft vorhandenen spielbaren Völker werden grunderneuert, ohne dass dabei der etablierte Grafikstil des Spiels verloren geht. * Sofortiger Sprung auf Stufe 90 - Setzt einen beliebigen eurer Charaktere im Handumdrehen auf Stufe 90, damit ihr sofort bereit seid, euch ins Abenteuer auf Draenor zu stürzen. Damit wird es einfacher denn je, die neuen Inhalte mit Freunden zu genießen. * ...und vieles mehr: Erlebt eine breite Palette an Dungeons, Schlachtzügen, Szenarien, Schlachtfeldern, Herausforderungsmodi und mehr – welche Art von Inhalt euch auch immer liegt, es warten neue Abenteuer. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: BlizzCon 2013 FAQ Auf ganz Draenor gibt es seltene Kreaturen, personalisierte Szenarien und allerhand Gefechte und Schauplätze, die euren Pfad der Entwicklung eurer Spielkünste und eures Charakters ebnen. Und während des Stufenaufstiegs erhaltet ihr Boni für existierende Zauber und Fähigkeiten und nicht zu vergessen eine neue Talentebene auf Stufe 100 als Sahnehäubchen obendrauf. Dungeons und Schlachtzüge Während ihr Draenor erkundet, werdet ihr Gelegenheit bekommen, in die sechs neuen Dungeons abzutauchen, um Erfahrung zu sammeln und neue Gegenstände zu erobern, darunter 4 für den Stufenaufstieg und 3 für die Maximalstufe sowie die Rückkehr eines klassischen Dungeons: die Obere Schwarzfelsspitze! Der Herausforderungsmodus steht ebenfalls zur Verfügung, sobald die Charaktere Stufe 100 erreichen und bereit sind, ihre Können zu testen. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Dungeons und Schlachtzüge Doch Achtung!: Wer sich in über den Dungeonsbrowser für zufällige heroische Warlords of Draenor-Instanzen anmelden will, muss mit mindestens einem Charakter auf dem Account eine Silbermedaille oder höher in der Feuerprobe für die entsprechende Rolle, für die er sich angemeldet hat, errungen haben. Sonst kommt er nicht rein. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes für die Veröffentlichung von Warlords of Draenor Blutschlägermine WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Blutschlägermine|link=Blutschlägermine Eisendocks WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Eisendocks|link=Eisendocks Auchindoun WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Auchindoun|link=Auchindoun Himmelsnadel WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Himmelsnadel|link=Himmelsnadel Schattenmondgrabstätte WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Schattenmondgrabstätte|link=Schattenmondgrabstätte Immergrüner Flor WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Der Immergrüne Flor|link=Der Immergrüne Flor Grimmgleisdepot WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Grimmgleisdepot|link=Grimmgleisdepot Obere Schwarzfelsspitze WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Obere Schwarzfelsspitze|link=Obere Schwarzfelsspitze ; Schlachtzüge Hochfels WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Hochfels|link=Hochfels Schwarzfelsgießerei WoD Ladebildschirm.jpg|Schwarzfelsgießerei|link=Schwarzfelsgießerei PVP * Ashran - Die vor der Küste des Tanaandschungels gelegene Insel Ashran ist eine große und offene PvP-Zone für Spieler der Maximalstufe (100) Fraktionen und Rassen Bestiarium Es gibt auf Draenor außer den Orcklans noch viele weitere Bewohner zu treffen (oder wiederzusehen), darunter Oger, fliegende Arakkoa, Magnaron, Gronns, Ogron (Volk) und viele Bestien Draenors. Orcklans thumb|300px Die Orcklans haben lange gegeneinander um die Vorherrschaft Draenors gekämpft, doch durch Grommash Höllschrei und seinen Versuch, sie unter in einem gemeinsamen Ziel zu vereinen, schwindet die Kluft zwischen ihnen immer mehr – bis auf den Frostwolfklan. * Frostwolfklan: Der Frostwolfklan wird vom Vater Thralls geführt, Durotan. Sein Name ziert auch das Startgebiet der Orcs in Azeroth (Durotar). Sie sind für ihr Künste im Kampf Mann gegen Mann bekannt und eine starke und enge Gemeinschaft, deren Band mit den Wölfen ihre Stärke noch weiter ausbaut, obwohl sie zahlenmäßig hinter den meisten anderen Klans liegen. * Schattenmondklan: Unter der Führung von Kriegshäuptling Ner'zhul sind diese Orcs im Schattenmondtal beheimatet. Sie sind zutiefst mit der Geisterwelt verbunden und haben sowohl Seher und Astrologen als auch Totensprecher in ihren Reihen. Ihre Stärke liegt in der Meisterung der dunklen Künste. * Klan der Zerschmetterten Hand: Unter ihrem Anführer Kargath Messerfaust nennen diese Orcs die Spitzen von Arakk ihr Zuhause. Diese einstigen Sklaven vereint eine makabere Freude am Schmerz, den sie sowohl sich selbst als auch anderen zufügen. Durch diesen Schmerz, so glauben sie, erlangen sie Stärke und ihr Ruf als unnachgiebige und niederträchtige Kämpfer ist wohl verdient. * Schwarzfelsklan: Angeführt von Schwarzfaust persönlich ist dieser Klan ein disziplinierter, organisierter und militaristischer, der sich mit Meistern der Schmiedekunst und der Metallverarbeitung rühmt. Geschützt durch ihre starken Rüstungen nutzen sie rohe Gewalt und Waffen, um ihre Gegner zu vernichten. * Kriegshymnenklan: Der legendäre Orc Grommash Höllschrei leitet diesen Orcklan im Herzen des üppigen Nagrand. Diese berittenen Plünderer legen im Kampf Wert auf Geschwindigkeit und Mobilität. Sie bewegen sich schnell, schlagen zu und verschwinden, bevor ihre Gegner wissen, wie ihnen geschieht. Ihre Kriegsschreie inspirieren ihre Verbündeten und erfüllen all jene mit Angst, die es wagen, sich ihnen entgegenzustellen. * Klan des Blutenden Auges: Dieser Klan mit seinem Anführer Kilrogg Totauge hat seine Heimat auf der Halbinsel, die vom Dschungel von Tanaan bedeckt wird. Sie bilden einen fanatischen und rauen Bund, der mit der Wut eines Berserkers zuschlägt, um die Gunst der Prophezeiung ihrer Ältesten zu erlangen, welche wiederum eines ihrer Augen opfern, um in die Zukunft sehen zu können. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Reise nach Draenor Hintergrundgeschichte * Siehe Hauptartikel: Warlords of Draenor - Hintergrundgeschichte Die Geschichte von Warlords of Draenor knüpft direkt an das Ende von Mists of Pandaria an. Nach der verlorenen Schlacht um Orgrimmar fällten beide Fraktionen eine überraschende Entscheidung. Garrosh Höllschrei, der gefallene Kriegshäuptling, wird nicht getötet, sondern in Ketten vor ein Kriegsgericht geführt werden. Der Pandaren-Mönch Taran Zhu als Richter, die Himmlischen Erhabenen als Geschworene, Nachtelfenanführerin Tyrande Wisperwind und Tauren-Häuptling Baine Bluthuf als Verteidiger bestimmen im Tempel des Weißen Tigers die Schwere von Garroshs Taten und verhandeln über seine Bestrafung. Doch auch nach der direkten Konfrontation mit den Konsequenzen seiner Grausamkeit bereut Garrosh nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil. Applaudierend ließ der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling die anwesenden Gerichtszeugen wissen, dass er seine Verbrechen genauso noch mal begehen würde. Während die Fraktionsanführer fassungslos Garroshs Rede lauschten, brach Chaos im Gerichtssaal aus. Die Orcin Zaela, Garroshs letzte loyale Verbündete, führte einen kleinen Befreiungstrupp zum Tempel... Weiterlesen. Buffed: World of Warcraft: Was Blizzard uns verschwieg - Die Geschichte von Warlords of Draenor Teil 1 Herren des Krieges * Siehe Hauptartikel: Die Herren des Krieges Bevor ihr auch nur davon träumen könnt die Eiserne Horde zu bezwingen, müsst ihr zunächst einmal verstehen was, und mit wem, ihr es zu tun habt. Die neue 5-teilige Reihe „''Die Herren des Krieges“ stellt einige der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten des Feldzugs auf Draenor vor. Darunter: Kargath Messerfaust, Grommash Höllschrei, Durotan, Kilrogg Totauge und Verteidiger Maraad... ''Weiterlesen. Tägliche Aufgaben * Tägliche Apexiskristalle: Im Haupthaus der Garnison entscheidet ihr euch für eine von zwei Tagesquests. Ihr habt die Wahl zwischen einer Quest für 800 Apexiskristalle, und einer für 1000 Apexiskristalle - je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad. Beide Quests können im Schlachtzug abgeschlossen werden. Apexiskristalle braucht ihr, um hochwertige Ausrüstung zu kaufen. * Tägliche heroische Instanz: Sichert euch 50 Garnisonsressourcen für die erste heroische Instanz des Tages, die ihr über den Dungeonbrowser abschließt. * Täglicher Herausforderungsmodus: Für diese Tagesquest müsst ihr eine Instanz im Herausforderungsmodus abschließen. Die Quest hierfür, findet ihr in Kriegsspeer bei Herausforderer Sonnenschmied (Horde) oder in Sturmschild bei Herausforderin Savina (Allianz). Ihr müsst die jeweilige Instanz dabei nicht in einer bestimmten Zeit abschließen, wie für den Herausforderungsmodus üblich. * Tägliche Angelaufgaben: In der Angelhütte eurer Garnison erhaltet ihr eine tägliche Aufgabe fürs Angeln. Sie gewährt einen Fähigkeitspunkt und ein Päckchen mit Angelbedarf. * Tägliche Haustierkämpfe: In eurer Menagerie Stufe 3 könnt ihr tägliche Haustierkämpfe ausrichten und bekommt als Belohnung einen Großen Beutel mit Haustierbedarf, der diverse Haustiere enthalten kann. * Tagesquests in Garnisonsgebäuden: Ihr findet in eurer Garnison zusätzliche Tagesquests, je nachdem welches Gebäude ihr gebaut habt: ** Alchemielabor: Habt ihr einen Anhänger mit der Eigenschaft "Alchemie" in eurem Berufsgebäude, erhaltet ihr jeden Tag einen Beutel mit Alchemieexperimenten. ** Juwelenschleiferei: Habt ihr einen Anhänger mit der Eigenschaft "Juwelierskunst" in eurem Berufsgebäude, erhaltet ihr jeden Tag eine Quest, neue Edelsteine herzustellen. ** Gnomische Werkstatt/Goblinwerkstatt: Ihr findet jeden Tag neue Erfindungen in eurer Werkstatt. Diese müsst ihr benutzen - nur so schaltet ihr die Baupläne für Stufe 3 frei. ** Gasthaus/Taverne: Täglich gibt's hier Quests für spezifische Instanzen. ** Stall: Der Stall versorgt euch mit bis zu sechs täglichen Quests, die jeweils 20 Garnisonsressourcen für euch bereithalten. Buffed: 12 Dinge, die ihr auf Stufe 100 täglich erledigen solltet Besondere Questreihen * Invasion der Eisernen Horde (Pre-Event in den Verwüsteten Landen) * Garnisonskampagne - Ab Stufe 100 könnte ihr einmal pro Woche eine von 12 unterschiedlichen Kampagnen-Quest erledigen. Welche der Quests ihr dabei bekommt ist völlig zufällig, wenn ihr allerdings alle Quests gemacht habt gibt es den Erfolg "Garnisonskampagne". * Ruf des Erzmagiers (Legendäre Questreihe mit Khadgar) Entwicklung Patch 6.1: Garnisonsupdate * Siehe auch: Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 6.1: Garnisonsupdate Mit dem World of Warcraft Patch 6.1 erfährt hauptsächlich die Garnison ein Update. Ihr könnt überschüssige Garnisonsressourcen jetzt dazu verwenden, zusätzliche Aufwertungsgegenstände für Anhänger bei Unteroffizier Krähler (Allianz) oder Unteroffizier Grimmkinn (Horde) zu kaufen. Jeden Tag kann ein einzigartiger Charakter in eurer Garnison auftauchen und verschiedene Quests anbieten, die nicht nur ihr selbst abschließen könnt, sondern auch Freunde, die eure Garnison besuchen. Diese Besucher werden neue Arten von Quests anbieten: Kopfgelder, Reliktjagden und Haustierkämpfe. Sie bieten außerdem brandneue Missionen für Dungeons und Schlachtzüge an. * Anhänger können jetzt die Eigenschaft 'Schatzjäger' erlernen, die die erhaltene Goldmenge für erfolgreiche Missionen erhöht. Ihr könnt jetzt neue Berufsmissionen freischalten, indem ihr Berufsgebäude auf Stufe 3 ausbaut. * Neue Missionen für die Schwarzfelsgießerei wurden hinzugefügt, ebenso wie Missionen, die Apexiskristalle, Wildblut und Verstärkungsrunen gewähren können. Die Benutzeroberfläche für Anhängermissionen wurde verbessert und weist jetzt auf Anhänger hin, die die Gefahren verfügbarer Missionen kontern können. * Neue Charaktermodelle für Blutelfen hinzugefügt, die über eine höhere Auflösung verfügen, um so ihren Stolz und ihre Eindringlichkeit besser zum Ausdruck zu bringen. * Die Jukebox wird eingeführt. Durch das Besiegen von Gegnern in der gesamten Spielwelt könnt ihr neue Lieder für eure Jukebox erhalten. Patch 6.2: Zorn des Höllenfeuers * Erscheinungsdatum: 24. Juni 2015 * Siehe auch: Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes 6.2 (vom 24.06.2015) ** Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 6.2: Zorn des Höllenfeuers erscheint am 24. Juni (vom 15.06.2015) ** Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 6.2: Überlebensratgeber und Feature-Übersicht (vom 24.06.2015) Nachdem Gul'dan Grommash Höllschreis ehemalige Leutnants mit Versprechen von ungeahnter Macht angelockt hatte, lieferte er die Eiserne Horde der Brennenden Legion aus. Jetzt überflutet er die Dschungel von Tanaan mit den Energien des gefallenen Grubenlords Mannoroth und erschafft so eine Armee von Höllenorcs mit unermesslicher dämonischer Stärke und unstillbarem Blutdurst. Selbst die mächtigen Kriegsmaschinen der Eisernen Horde wurden von dieser teuflischen Energie durchströmt und warten zusammen mit den vom Schattenrat rekrutierten fanatischen Arakkoa nur darauf, die Gegner die Legion zu vernichten. Ob Horde oder Allianz – als Kommandant der Garnison eurer Fraktion in Draenor obliegt es euch, den Bau von Kriegsschiffen zu überwachen, um Tanaan anzugreifen und den wahnsinnigen Vorbereitungen der Eisernen Horde einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Haltet Gul'dan auf, bevor seine teuflischen Meister in Draenor Fuß fassen können. Solltet ihr scheitern, kann nichts mehr die Vernichtung Azeroths durch die Brennende Legion aufhalten. Features Der World of Warcraft Patch 6.2 biete Zugang zu einer neuen Zone: dem Angriff auf den Tanaandschungel. Es ist Zeit, dass ihr euch zur Eisernen Horde im Tanaandschungel vorkämpft! Der Zugang zur Zone wird durch den Bau einer Werft freigeschaltet (diese ist für Charaktere mit einer Garnison der Stufe 3 verfügbar). Es sind neue tägliche Quests in Tanaan verfügbar, mit denen ihr Ressourcen für die Werft sammeln könnt und vieles mehr. Die Zone bietet jede Menge Freiheit beim Questen mit seltenen Kreaturen und versteckten Schätzen, die in ganz Tanaan verteilt sind. * Die Werft und entsprechende Marinemissionen werden als neue Garnisonsfunktion eingeführt. Charaktere mit einer Garnison der Stufe 3 können jetzt eine Werft bauen. Meldet euch in eurer Garnison und nehmt die Quest "Kriegsrat" an, um damit zu beginnen. Baut Schiffe in eurer Werft und schickt sie auf neue Marinemissionen. * Die Höllenfeuerzitadelle wird als neuer Schlachtzug eingeführt. Die Höllenfeuerzitadelle, eine mächtige Festung der Eisernen Horde, wurde durch die von Gul'dan entfesselte Teufelsenergie erschüttert. Greift sie an, um den drohenden Überfall auf Azeroth zu verhindern! Die Höllenfeuerzitadelle steht im Herzen des Tanaandschungels. Dort erwarten euch 13 tödliche Bosse, darunter auch Kilrogg Totauge, Teron Blutschatten, Mannoroth und sogar Archimonde höchstpersönlich. * Neuer Dungeonmodus: Mythisch: Draenordungeons verfügen jetzt über eine neue Schwierigkeitsstufe, die selbst für die stärksten Abenteurer noch eine Herausforderung darstellt. Dementsprechend fallen auch die Belohnungen größer aus. Der mythische Schwierigkeitsgrad ist für Spieler gedacht, die gerne schwierige Inhalte in kleineren Gruppen angehen. Er stellt eine Alternative für den Charakterfortschritt dar. Mythische Dungeons verwenden eine wöchentliche Zuweisung und bieten Beute der Gegenstandsstufe 680, wobei eine Chance besteht, dass der Endboss Beute der Gegenstandsstufe 700 fallen lässt. * Dungeonmodus: Zeitwanderungen: In Patch 6.2 führen wir verschiedene Event-Wochenenden ein, darunter auch Zeitwanderungswochenenden, in denen ihr euch für einen zufällig ausgewählten älteren Dungeon anmelden könnt. Dort wartet eine neue Art von „heroischem“ Modus auf euch: Bei einer Zeitwanderung in diese Dungeons wird euer Charakter auf einen Bruchteil seiner normalen Macht herunterskaliert. Dungeons, über die ihr längst hinausgewachsen seid, werden euer Können zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder fordern. * Abenteuerführer - Der Abenteuerführer stellt eine Weiterentwicklung des Dungeonkompendiums dar und bietet eine Menge Informationen dazu, was euer Charakter tun oder sich ansehen könnte. * Ruf des Erzmagiers (Legendäre Questreihe mit Khadgar) - Die Questreihe für den legendären Ring geht weiter. Vervollkommnet den legendären Ring! Patch 6.2.3 * Neue Zeitwanderungsdungeons: Grim Batol, Der steinerne Kern, Verlorene Stadt der Tol'vir, Vortexgipfel, Thron der Gezeiten und Höhlen der Zeit: Endzeit. Außerdem Grube von Saron und Terrasse der Magister. ** Für alle Dungeonbosse in Zeitwanderungsdungeons besteht eine geringe Chance, dass sie das Reittier "Ewiger Zeithäscher" als Beute fallen lassen. * Realmübergreifende Schlachtzüge im mythischen Modus * Reaktivierung der Tapferkeitspunkte als Währung, um eure Ausrüstung bis zu zwei Mal um jeweils fünf Gegenstandsstufen zu verbessern. * Geschenk des Hainwächters: Belohnung bei einem Sieg über Archimonde in der Höllenfeuerzitadelle auf der heroischen Schwierigkeitsstufe (mysteriöses Fragment von dunkler Macht, das eine Quest startet). Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft Patch 6.2.3 Vorschau Links * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Feature-Übersicht * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Offizielle Pressemitteilung * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: BlizzCon 2013 FAQ * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: In-Game-Cinematics Hinweise * Siehe: Forscherliga-Wiki:Hinweise zu Warlords of Draenor Quellen Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor Kategorie:Welt